Kagetsume Karasu
Kagetsume Karasu is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kagetsume stands at 6'1" weighing at about 150lb. His body is lean and has subtle muscle definition. His face is very warm and welcoming, with a gentle smirk that almost never leaves his face. Along his left hand there runs a scar from his zanpakutō release. He has shoulder length, raven black hair that shines proudly in the sun. His eyes are a piercing ice blue, that are always observing his surroundings. Kagetsume wears an average shihakushō, he never feels the need to add his own personal style to it. Around friends his voice denotes tones of comical sarcasm, in front of high ranking officers he speaks with the utmost respect, and in battle his voice grows cold yet comforting, like a mad mans lullaby. Personality Kagetsume is usually an upbeat guy. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, unless in front of a captain(or even a lieutenant). He's always there for a friend in need and always happy to be anyone's sparring partner. When he is in a true battle against an enemy he becomes distant. All he wants from a battle is bloodshed. If his enemy wishes to speak, he will grant them the courtesy of a quick conversation. And though he doesn't like to talk, he loves to make his enemies suffer before death. Outside of the battlefield, Kagetsume tends to be alone enjoying the day. If not alone he is either with friends or making new ones. History Kagetsume was born on a cold winter's day to two loving parents. Both of whom died while he was at an early age meaning he had raised himself for the most part. Though alone, Kagetsume kept a good attitude and always tried to make friends. Years later he entered the Academy aspiring to become a true soul reaper in the Seireitiei. After graduation, Kagetsume entered the Seireitei and met captain Ryuuma Mifune. Said captain then took Kagetsume to train him after he reveals his desire to become a shunpo master. After a somewhat lengthy session, he tells Ryuuma that he also wished to become a member of the 11th division, the captain then welcomes him as the 3rd seat member to his division. Powers and Abilities Shunpo: Kagetsume has a basic grasp of shunpo and trains hard to increase his speed. Zanpakutō Akuma Ōgama: In it's sealed form, Akuma takes the form of an ōdachi. The tsuba is a silver rose in bloom and the blade is silver, bordering on white. The hilt is black along with it's scabbard. Shikai: Kagetsume holds Akuma Ōgama vertically, griping the blade firmly in his left hand while holding the hilt in his right. When he calls the release, his blade twists and changes into a scythe with a black shaft and thorns protruding from it that never seem to stab into his hands. Inner World Akuma Ōgama's inner world is a midnight shrouded hill. The surrounding area is covered in fog, the only area not covered in fog is the hill itself which is bathed in pale moonlight. On top of the hill stands a tall oak tree barren of all leaves. The only thing that Kagetsume has seen inhabiting the inner world are crows. The only contact he has with his zanpakutō is hearing a motherly voice echoing from the dark. 'Mugen Kuro-sa' 'Akumu Itami' Statistics Trivia None Yet Quotes None Yet Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei